Cecily
A girl that is seeking something important to her. She has joined up with a certain pirate crew in pursuit of some object of value - she has already stated that it is not one of the Shards. She also knows an incredible amount of history about the Starchild, due to her personal interest and journeys. Appearance Usually cloaked for some reason (Apparently it is because she is perpetually cold), she does have blue hair and eyes. However, they are not fierce or angry. She is not overly tall, but not short either. Personality As she keeps to herself much of the time, she seems quiet and self-reflective. If spoken to, she is a bit awkward in small talk or having fun. No matter what situation she is in, she seems to always remember her goal and faces it with a determined face. She views combat with hesitancy, disliking any sort of conflict. If cornered, she will fight back, but while holding back. Whatever her mission is, it does not seem to require any sort of bloodshed. History To be revealed in story. Powers and Abilities *'Edge Slicer': Her particular sword style seems to focus on make a few movements as possible. Dodge by a hair's breadth, kill by a hair's breadth. It seems to lack aggressive techniques, and focuses on counter-attacking. She mentioned that this particular sword style was taught to her by someone she considered her father. However, for some reason, she never received full instruction and so developed the technique to its current state by herself. **'Streamline': Barely dodging an opponent's slash, she moves in to point blank range and deals a sweeping blow that is nearly impossible to dodge or guard. **'Ripplecut': A deflecting blow. She parries the strike, letting it slide off her blade, and then spins, cutting the opponent's midsection while moving to a ready position. **'Tideshift': She barely parries an enemy slash or stab with the flat of her blade. With a quick circular hand movement, she flicks the enemy blade into the ground and then deals a sweeping strike upward. **'Waveskim': One of her two offensive techniques. She quietly steps forward until within striking distance, keeping her sword low. If the opponent loses their nerve and attacks, she responds with a Streamline or Ripplecut. If they do not respond, she does an almost unnoticeable slash with astounding speed. She does not tense up at all during this move, making it extremely hard to read. Weapon *'Katana': Nothing fancy. She wears it at her hip, underneath her cloak. Haki Judging from the way she fights, she seems to have at least a basic concept of both types of haki. Relationships *Marines: For some reason or another, she seems to hate the Marines. As such, she tries her best to avoid them. Trivia *She seems to avoid the sea for some reason even though she has not shown a DF or interest in pursuing one. When questioned, she explains that the thought of the sea and its infinity frightens her. Category:Character Category:PC Category:Independent Category:Female